


Confession

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Oswald are childhood friends. Oswald has feelings for you, but will he have the courage to tell you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

”Come on Ozzie, what about her?”

You and your best friend Oswald was sitting at your favourite café, you with a cup of coffee and him with his usual cup of tea. Being friends since childhood, you two could talk about anything and always came to each other to talk about your lives or any problems you may have. 

Oswald quickly looked at the woman you were talking about and then looked down again at the red and white striped cloth he was fumbling with. Shaking his head he stuttered, “N-no, I-I don`t even date, you know that.” You rolled your eyes at him, “And that is just stupid, if you ask me.” Oswald glanced at you, he hated talking about this things with you, since the only woman he wanted was you. He had wanted you since long as he could remember and you had now idea. He wanted to kiss your soft lips and feel the curves of your body under his touch. All he wanted was to scream from the top of his lungs that he wanted you and only you, but he never seemed to gain the courage to do it. He was so afraid that you would laugh at him and never want to see him again.

“Who would want to date me?” Oswald whispered. You looked stunned at him, “Are you kidding me? I mean, just look at you! You are handsome and kind and would do anything to protect the once you love. Now the woman who doesn`t want that, is one stupid woman, if you ask me.”  
Oswald blushed and smiled nervously, “That`s not true.” Now you looked offended at him, “When have I ever lied to you?” Oswald looked at you and smiled again, “Never.” That was true, Oswald knew he could trust you to say the truth and he could trust you to keep his secrets. You knew all about his plans to take over the throne from Don Falcone and Oswald knew you wouldn`t say a single word to anyone.

***

“Are you ready to go?” you asked. Oswald nodded and the two of you walked out of the café. Outside, you linked arms with Oswald and smiled up at him. Looking into his bright, blue green eyes made you feel safe and at the same time nervous. If only he knew how you felt about him, but you would never tell because you didn`t want to destroy the friendship between you. The thing you feared most in this world, would be to lose him and that was what you dread would happen if you told him your feelings. That`s why you didn`t say anything and you would be happy with him being your best friend.

Walking down the streets, you talked and laughed as usual and soon you found yourself going through an alley with no one else around. All of the sudden the two of you had a gun pointed at you. “Give me the purse,” the masked robber said. Nervously Oswald stuttered, “T-take it easy. N-no one needs to get hurt.” Terrified you held your purse tight against your body, “Just give him the purse and everything will be alright.” Oswald tried to reassure you. But you were paralyzed with fear as the robber shouted once again, “Give me the purse.” When you didn`t respond, he grabbed a hold on the purse and pulled so hard that you fell to the ground. That was the last thing you remembered before a sharp pain hit your head and everything went black.

Oswald saw in slow motion how you fell to the ground and when you hit your head and layed absolutely still, something snapped inside of him. With a wild look on his eyes and a guttural sound, he pulled out his pocket knife and attacked the robber before he had a chance to react. Oswald stabbed over and over until there was no more movement underneath him. Quickly he shuffled over to you and kneeled beside your still body.

“____?” Please, wake up!” He gently shook your body but didn`t get any response. Oswald then sat down and lifted your head to lay it in his lap. Carefully he started stroking your hair and your cheek. Tears filled his eyes and started slowly running down his cheeks, “Please…you have to wake up. I…I don`t know what I would do without you, my dear. Please, just wake up…I_I love you, please don`t leave me.” He started planting kisses on your head and slowly you started to come around.

“Oswald?” Your voice was only a small whisper. Happily Oswald smiled down at you. 

“You…you love me?” 

Oswald stiffened at your words, you had heard him? Fluttering his eyes, he didn`t know how to look at you. Nervously he shook his head, “I-I…” 

With a smile you lifted your hand and embraced his cheek, “I love you too, you silly goose.” 

Baffled he looked at you, “Y-you do?”

“Yes, I have for a very long time.”

“T-then why didn`t you tell me?”

“Well, why didn`t you tell me?”

You both started laughing and slowly you sat up, grimacing with your hand against the wound on your head. Then you looked into Oswald`s eyes and he looked into yours. Your gaze darted down to his lips and you bit your lip. Looking up again, you saw him leaning in and you leaned towards him to meet his lips. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, you know that first trembling kiss as you figuring out and exploring each other’s mouth. Breaking the kiss, the two of you smiled and Oswald looked over to the body lying on the ground.

“I-I may have done something irrational.” Oswald stated. Confused you looked at him and followed his gaze. When you saw the body, you jolted up on your feet.

“Oh, my…” You looked around to see if anyone was approaching, “Well, come on. We have to get out of here before anyone comes.” Oswald looked surprised at you before he reacted and stood up. In a hurry you both started walking, almost running away from the dead man in the alley.

***

Outside your apartment, Oswald was ready to say good bye to you, “Well, good bye then. Maybe we…”

He didn`t have time to finish that sentence before you pulled him in to your apartment by his collar. You pushed him against the wall and kissed him again. At first, Oswald was a little startled by your sudden action, but soon he kissed you back and it got deeper and more passionate. Piece by piece your clothes fell to the floor and only in your underwear, you stumbled into the bedroom.

You threw him down on to the bed and with a wicked smile you reached back and unhooked your bra and let it fall to the floor. Oswald gawked and looked stunned at your naked breasts with its already harden nipples perking out at him. Then he regained his composure, sat up and pulled you down on his lap with a smirk. Instantly he attacked your breasts with his tongue, you gasped and tugged at his hair, pushing him closer into you. You could feel his erection against your aching pussy and you grinded against him, making him grunt around your nipple as he sucked on it. 

Suddenly you pushed him away and he looked confused at you when you stood up once again. You only gave him a smirk and pushed him down on the bed again. Grabbing hold of his underwear, you pulled them off and tossed them away. Oswald sat up again and seeing his erect cock, you licked your lips and kneeled before him. Without dropping your gaze from his eyes, you grabbed his cock and slowly engulfed the entire length into your mouth. With a growl, Oswald grabbed your head and pushed as you bobbed your head up and down. He thrusted upwards and met your every bob, mercilessly he fucked your mouth until he couldn`t take it no more. He pushed you away and now it was his turn to throw you down to the bed and pull of your panties. 

With a smirk Oswald kneeled between your knees and you sat up just as his tongue met your pussy and you gasped. Spreading your legs further apart, you gave him more access and he started licking, sucking and fucking you with his tongue. Grabbing his head, you pulled him closer and thrusted against him. Soon you felt that intense tension build up inside and you came with a moan on his mouth. Kissing his way up he ended up face to face with you and he smiled lovingly as he pulled you down on the bed and pushed all the way inside of you. Locking your legs around his waist you build up a rhythm together where you met his every thrust. Without ever taking your eyes of each other, you came simultaneously, you rode out the waves of pleasure together and finally spent, Oswald collapsed on top off you. 

Gently you tugged on his hair, “I love you so much Oswald.” He kissed your neck before he lifted his head and looked down at you. He stroked a stray of hair behind your ear an smiled, “I love you to. More than you will ever know.”


End file.
